Beautiful Monster
by OtteokeDarling
Summary: Long before Jasper meets the Cullen's, he is still at Maria's side fighting in the vampire war. Mia is a powerful and broken vampire, who is forced into the same lifestyle as Jasper.
1. New Way of Life

**Chapter 1**

_I remember…_

_**Laughter**…_

_A child's laugh is so innocent._

_**Snow**…_

_It was raining down slowly._

_**Blood**…_

_It was splattered everywhere, never ending._

_ I don't want to…_

"Come. It's time to move on." He said forcefully, pulling at my arm violently. I followed him without hesitation, looking back at what lay behind us. I said nothing as I watched his victim, tangled in his own clothes, motionless. Envy filling my body as I stared at the corpse. He got to move on. He didn't have to stay in this disgusting world. He didn't have to feel anything anymore. He got to die. **He**, was the lucky one.

"Mia." the vicious man whispered; a crooked smirk plastered on his face. A second later, I jumped into the air, the hem of my small black dress flying gracefully in the wind. I landed quietly a few feet in front of him, using the shadows of the early morning to my advantage. I could hear their footsteps easily. I closed my eyes, focusing on them. One had heavier footsteps then the other, a male. I heard a delicate little laugh east of me, a female. I waited patiently as they came closer. As they stepped out of the bushes, I opened my eyes. The female gasped and the male pushed her behind him, trying to shield her. protecting her.

Not even a second later, I was at the male's side. As I snapped his neck, the female let out a blood curdling scream. I slowly dragged my eyes to hers and that alone had made her stop screaming. As I quickly grabbed her neck before she could let out another one, I heard him sigh from behind me. I snapped the woman's neck and sunk my teeth into her.

"Next time, you had better be a little faster." The vampire barked as he dropped the corpse to the ground. Simply bowing my head as a response. "Come, we are going to head south." He said right before he bolted off into the woods. I followed quickly behind him.

-3 weeks -

"I see the war is not over…" he mumbled quietly as we entered a part of town that looked really shady, it didn't help that it reeked with the scent of vampires. "_War…?_" I thought, not bothering to ask him, knowing I would receive no response. "Come." He grumbled irritably before taking off down the deserted road. Minutes later, we ended up in the middle of a large campsite. The smell of vampires & blood filled my nose. Sensing our presence and scent, a scattered amount of vampires stared at us. "Maria." He said calmly, ignoring the stares. My eyes roamed the place, taking in all that there was. A few seconds later, a young girl with black hair and a few inches shorter than me was standing in front of us.

"Hello Viktor." The young girl said smiling up at him. She glanced at me quickly, giving me no response. "Come. We have much to talk about." Maria said as she pulled him away by the hands. He looked back at me, showing me the look that I knew all too well. Stay put. I felt more eyes on me. I didn't care.

I leaned against a tree trunk and closed my eyes. I smelled blood, everywhere. I hated the sight of human blood, I hated that I had to drink it. I had been a vampire long enough, so I could easily control myself around blood and everything it had to offer. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a child's scream. Immediately catching the scent of fresh blood. _"Who would be so low as to attack a child?!_" I thought as I raced towards the noise.

A small boy being clutched by a young vampire ready to kill him, an older boy dead by the vampire's feet. I sprang into the air, letting a frightening snarl explode from my throat. The newborn released the child bewildered at what had happened. I pounced on him, causing him to fall toward the ground. My hand attached to his neck. "You vile low life! He's just a boy!" I snarled. The young vampire had his teeth bared, trying to throw me off.

As I begun to sink my nails into his throat I was grabbed by my arms and torn off him. I struggled furiously against the individual. Breaking free, I quickly spun around and saw a man with curly honey gold hair. The crescent shaped scars all over his visible skin were the dominate feature on this vampire. He was beautiful and not just because he was a vampire, he was probably very attractive during his human years. His scars adding to his beauty. The scars making him seem dangerous. He quirked an eyebrow and stared at me. "I've never seen you before. Where did you come from?" he demanded, authority radiating off him.

I opened my mouth to reply until I heard the boy sobbing. I looked back at him and noticed that he was shaking rather violently. Turning to get to him I was grabbed by the hair, the other hand grabbing my throat. "Mia." The disgusting vampire hissed dangerously. I grimaced . "I thought I told you to not move!" he growled as he squeezed his hand tighter around my neck. I gasped as I tried to pry his hands away. _"Stop it!"_ I thought quickly. He chuckled, realizing that I was trying to use my powers against him. He snarled as he threw me across the campsite, making me slam into a boulder with a thunderous crack. It split in two. I heard a sickening crunch from my rib cage. _"Not again."_ I thought as I slowly propped myself up with my arms.

"I think you should stop now." the voice of the man with honey gold hair said. "Mia…" he breathed, anger evident in his voice. I quickly bounded over there, making sure to keep my head down. He grabbed me by my throat and turned me in the direction of the boy, who was convulsing in agony. "You may finish your meal, young one." He told the newborn. _"No!"_ my mind yelled at the vampire.

I focused all my powers to the vampire. I easily gained control of the pathetic newborn before getting to the boy. The man probably realized what I was doing because he grabbed me by my skull and clamped down. He held me in mid-air by my head. So much pressure, the amount of control I had on the vampire wavered. _"N-no…" _ I thought, finally losing all of the control. I heard him snicker from behind me, squeezing my head tighter.

I struggled to get away. I _had_ to get away. This wasn't right. The vampire smiled wickedly and grabbed the boy. The boy was calling out to his mother. I tried to look away but the man kept my head in place so that I couldn't even close my eyes. I was shaking very violently; my legs were kicking the air around me, my arms struggling to get his hands off me. The man only tightened his grip the more I struggled. He was huge, as big as a bear; he was always able to overpower me. Dry sobs escaped my mouth, the closest thing to crying a repulsive vampire like me could do. I watched as the vampire bit into the boy and how slowly, the life drained from his face until he went limp. The boys dead eyes staring back at me. The man laughed viciously. "I do hope that made you remember why you're with me. You do what I say!" he roared, throwing me to the ground.

Hitting the ground with a thud I coiled into a ball. "Come my dear Maria, we still have things to discuss." He said as they walked away. Maria was smiling up at him as she followed after him. I felt a hand slowly coming to touch my shoulder. I didn't move. I didn't care. "Ma'am?" the blond haired man whispered. I didn't budge. He slowly picked me up and started to carry me somewhere. I slowly brought my eyes to look up at him. He didn't look down. I watched his face until he laid me down on something soft. "Wait here. I'll tell Maria and that _guy _where you are." He said quietly before zooming off. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

_Mia…_

My dear

_Sweet_

Mia.

I will always love you,  
**Mon chéri**.

I bolted up right on the makeshift bed. I sighed. I hate those stupid memories. I rubbed my eyes, deciding to just sit there until someone came and retrieved me. No soon after that, he finally came into the room followed by the blond haired vampire. "Get up." He demanded. I immediately stood, avoiding his eyes. "We're staying here for a while. You're going to be helping Jasper here," he paused to point to the blond haired man. _"Jasper."_ I thought, rethinking his name to remember it. "handle newborns." He smirked. I froze. I nodded while I bowed my head. The man quickly grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to meet his. "You better not mess anything up, do you understand?" he hissed. I gasped at the force he used. I nodded my head as he let go.

He gave me one last glare and speed out of the tent. As soon as the man was out of hearing distance, Jasper was at my side. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, concerned. I fixed out my long black hair, adjusting my black bow I had in the back of my hair, and smoothed down my black dress. I looked up at him and just nodded a yes. "Are you sure?" He asked with an uncertain expression. I nodded my head again. There was a silence that didn't last all that long. "We, uh, start tonight." He said awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Once again, I just nodded. I had lain back down onto the bed and was staring at the tent wall, lost with my thoughts. I could sense jasper becoming uncomfortable. I was going to get up and leave until I had a wave of calm serge through me. I gasped quietly. I glanced at Jasper to see him with a small broken smile. "It's the least I can do." he replied politely. I stared at him. I wanted to say something but I ended up just nodding. I soon went back to staring at the wall and Jasper left soon after. I sighed as my thoughts become blank.


	2. Acquaintance

**I hope everyone likes my story so far,  
I really want this one to go far.  
Review please? I need your feedback(:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting, tonight we were to train several new arrivals. I was seriously dreading this but who was I? A nobody. A slave. I obviously wasn't allowed to think. Jasper speed past me, off to the training area. The area was hidden by a thick accumulation of trees, flattened by newborns tearing down the trees and ripping up the earth. I mentally sighed, preparing myself for what was to come and quickly following the direction of Jasper's scent.

Jasper had been explaining to the newborns the survival tactics you need to know in a battle for some time now. All the while, I had been leaning on a large tree, staring out into the dark night sky. As it was time for the physical training, Jasper glanced back at me from the corner of his eye. I was already staring down a vampire.

A large male whose body was as thick as a tree trunk. He smiled wickedly then snarled at me. He bolted towards me, as I raced past him and landed in a low tree branch just a few feet above him. The vampire stopped in his tracks and gazed around, growling in anger at my sudden disappearance. I jumped from the branch and into the air, taking the chance to land on his back and take him out. He growled at the fact that I had beaten him so easily.

I moved on to my next target, a small female. She bared her teeth at me and tried to slash my face. I swung my leg around kicking her in the ribs, sending her flying into a tree. A loud booming noise echoed throughout the forest at the force. I grabbed the vampire from behind who had been charging at me and took him out quiet easily. Two males made their way on either side of me. I sprang into the air, letting the two fools collide into each other.

Another women had leaped into the air and was going for my neck. I snarled furiously as I grabbed her arm and flung her back to the ground. I soon followed and landed on her front half, another thunderous noise echoing through the forest.

The same man from before, grabbed me by the neck and flung me towards a large tree. I adjusted myself around, snapping it in half as I used the powerful throw to push myself off of it. Landing back onto the ground quiet gracefully, I got into the defense position. I snarled at the huge vampire, even going as far as to snap my teeth at him. Springing myself at him, my teeth made contact with his shoulder blade. He let out a thunderous roar, in pain.

Maria came into view, soon followed by _him_. Jasper, who had been fighting off a young male, was at Maria's side in a instant. I grabbed the face of the newborn who had been bounding towards me and slammed him into the ground, the earth around him, sank several inches in the process.

"They need more training but nice work nonetheless Jasper." Maria cooed, running a slender hand delicately down his face. He gave her a small smile as a response."Mia." the older vampire called out. I looked up at him as I was by his side soon after. "Good." he replied dully. I bowed my head as a response. One of his large hands rested on the crown of my head. I raised my head slightly, awaiting his next instructions. "Come. Maria and I are on our way to turn I some pathetic humans. You will assist us, of course." he demanded as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards another location. I glanced backwards to see Jasper looking at me, completely blank of any facial expression.

We ended up in another small area, this also covered in a accumulation of trees but boulders were scattered about. As I sat down on a particularly large rock, Maria appeared North of me with several humans. All of which were looking around, confused and slightly scared. Some gasping in my direction, amazed by my beauty, some were staring wide eyed at how large _he_ was. The man glanced at me from the corner of his eye, taking that as my cue to begin.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, as I focused on the humans. _"Enough. Don't move. Stay together. Everything will work out." _I ordered them, quickly cutting off all senses. They couldn't feel, hear, see, or say anything. Maria and that man began the process once I nodded, letting them know I had done my part. The scent of the blood filling my nose sent my throat into a frenzy. I was usually very good at keeping my hungry subsided but I don't even remember the last time I ate. My mind momentarily slipped, letting one human girl feel the fangs sink into her.

She of course, let out a piercing scream. I flinched at the sudden outburst. He growled furiously, glaring daggers at me. I closed my eyes tightly and focused again. Soon enough, she was silenced. I tried my hardest not to lose control, ignoring the excruciating flame in my throat. It wasn't far for all of these humans to suffer just because I was a little hungry.

As soon as all the humans were turned, all of them scattered on the ground beginning the transformation process, I was finally excused to leave. I speed off, wanting to find somewhere where I couldn't smell the blood. How disgusting I am, helping create more monster like myself. I am pathetic.

I stealthily climbed up a large oak tree, wanting to get away from everyone and everything. I settled myself on a large branch near the top, my left side leaning against the trunk. I closed my eyes, letting the scent of oak fill my senses.

_Snow..._

_"Papa, what is all this white stuff falling from the sky?"  
"It's snow, nae yeppudo __ttal."  
"Snow? Does it hurt you?"  
"No darling, why don't you go found out yourself?"_

_Laughter..._

_"...Ha ha, it's very cold mama!"  
"...Look, I made a angel in the snow!"  
"I caught a snow flake on my tongue! Ha." _

_Blood..._

_"Mama..."  
"Papa..."  
"Hana..."  
"Don't leave me all alone..."_

I was cut short of my memories, thankfully, by a hand making its way towards me. I bared my teeth and stood faster then I intended to. I came face to face with Jasper, his crimson eyes calmly gazing back into my blood red ones. "Are you alright Miss?" he spoke calmly, never taking his eyes away from mine. I was being calmed, was it him who was doing this?

"Jasper, what is your power?" I asked so softly that I was sure he didn't hear, even if we had sharp hearing. I stared up at him, not letting my guard down. He simply gazed down at me, his face vacant of any emotion. "I'm able to manipulate the emotions of people." I paused, thinking about what he just said. "Can you feel the person's emotions? Is that how you knew, just now, when to calm me?" I asked, rather intrigued about his power. He nodded his head as a reply. "That's how I found you, your emotions were different above all the others."

"What are the emotions they are feeling? Aren't they feeling many emotions also?" I leaned myself ever so slightly against the trunk, still not letting my guard down. I kept my eyes locked on him, watching his every movement. "No, they only have one emotion. **Hate**. That's all you know, when your brought into this kind of environment." Jasper replied bitterly, his eyes turning a shade darker. He, himself, felt hate in his heart. Just like me. "It can wear a person out, hate." I replied emotionless, as I finally looked away from his enchanting face. "It becomes unbearable when I eat, feeling what the person is feeling right before they die."

There was a short pause. "Ma'am. I've heard from Maria that you have a power, may I ask what it is?" Jasper asked me, changing the subject.

I sighed. I despise my power. I hate using it, let alone talking about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, ma'am!" Jasper cut in. I guess he noticed my edginess."I have the ability to manipulate a persons mind." I glanced up at him. He seemed to be thinking over what I had just said. "Hm, how far can you take your power? Does it have a limit?" he asked. "No, it does not. I've actually commanded people to end their own lives." I whispered. Shaking at the sudden flashback. "I see..."

"I'm such a horrible person Jasper." I hissed. Just as I began to shake, it just as quickly vanished. Not wanting to make Jasper feel anymore displeasure. "I'm sorry. You must feel terribly uncomfortable right now." I bowed my head as a apology. "It's quite alright."

I positioned myself again, so that my left side was leaning against the tree trunk. We stood there quietly, listening to the rustling of the wind, chirping of the bugs, and just watching the sun slowly rise. Turning the sky a beautiful pink. The horizon looked so dazzling, it was breathtaking. "Mia." that man called suddenly in the distance. I flinched at how furious he sounded. "I have to go Jasper." I told him quietly, already preparing myself for what was to come. "Will you be alright? Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper asked politely. He probably didn't want too, just being the gentlemen he was. I shook my head and jumped down from the very tall tree, landing gracefully on my high heeled feet as I hit the ground.

"But thank you though." I whispered before taking off in the direction of the man.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long.  
Even though it's summer, I still have a lot of school related things to take care of.  
That and getting my license, *%%#$!(:  
So yes, it's currently 4:05 AM and I just finished watching Twilight.**

**After my crazy fan girl swoon over Jackson, I decided to work on this.  
PLEASE review this, I need to know what the mother is going on with you girls,  
do you like it or do you think it's the worst thing since fingerless gloves?!  
**


End file.
